Ella es la mejor
by Gabe Logan
Summary: One Shot, casi Drabble, Un acontecimiento despues de que Lucy limpiace la casa de Natsu en el Omake "Bienvenidos a la casa de Natsu


**Ella es la Mejor**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**One Shot**

**Basado en el Omake "Bienvenidos a la casa de Natsu"**

Después de que Lucy "despidiera" cortésmente a Natsu y a Happy de su casa, el par se marcho sonrientes a su casa.

-Je, en serio que Lucy se enojo- dijo Natsu riendo.

-Natsu, no nos hubiera echado si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste- dijo Happy.

-Pero Happy, solo me metí a su bañera, no le veo lo malo a eso- dijo Natsu con cara de inocente.

-Natsu… ella se estaba balando y te metiste con ella… juntos, desnudos- dijo Happy, mientras qué Natsu empezaba a reír.

-Anda, es que ella tiene la piel muy suave- dijo Natsu, Happy solo se carcajeo, pero no uso el "Te Guuuuusssssta" porque sabía que Natsu no se enfadaría… no como Lucy, mas porque a él no le importaría en lo mas mínimo que alguien pensara algo que era obvio.

Ambos empezaron a charlar trivialidades sobre lo que había pasado en el día y aun se preguntaban a donde se habría metido Lucy que había llegado muy tarde.

Llegaron a su casa y mientras que charlaban Natsu abrió la puerta y entraron… quedándose parados en seco.

-Ah… Natsu… alguien estuvo aquí-dijo Happy sorprendido… pero Natsu solo miro a todos lados en su casa y… empezó a reír -¿Qué pasa Natsu? ¿Por qué te ríes?

-¡Es que Lucy es la mejor!- exclamó mientras que seguía riendo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Natsu?- pegunto Happy confuso.

-¡Vamos Happy, esto tiene el toque de Lucy! ¡Solo ella es tan meticulosa como para hacer esto y para incluso reparar las tablas rotas!- dijo Natsu sonriente, Happy entonces sonrió.

-¡Aye! ¡Lucy es fantástica!- dijo Happy mientras que ambos entraban.

Natsu sonreía mientras qué veía lo limpia que estaba su casa… jamás había visto tal nivel de arreglo… sonrió con alegría mientras que Happy se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-¡Natsu incluso arreglo los resortes salidos!- dijo Happy y Natsu se acerco a su closet… y aunque no era mucha la ropa que tenia… toda estaba en orden… limpia y planchada.

-Vaya… jamás pensé ver algo así- dijo Natsu con una expresión como de quien encuentra un tesoro.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu? ¿Qué es eso que te impresiona tanto?- dijo Happy confuso.

-¡Tengo ropa planchada!- dijo Natsu emocionado.

-¡Oh! ¡Nunca habías tenido ropa planchada! ¡De verdad Lucy es la mejor!- exclamo Happy y Natsu sonrió… miro lo demás… su hamaca estaba limpia… los vidrios rotos de la ventana habían sido sustituidos, las tablas salidas del piso habían sido reparadas, la mesa rota había sido reparada… los pocos trastes que tenían estaban lavados…

-Lucy… -dijo con una sonrisa, Happy lo noto y por un momento estuvo tentado a decir su frase característica… pero se contuvo… de todos modos no tenia caso recalcar lo obvio.

Las horas pasaron y tanto Happy como Natsu siguieron encontrando maravillas hechas por Lucy al limpiar la casa…

La chimenea… limpia… las paredes… reparadas… se notaba que Lucy había incluso lavado la ropa… e incluso había acomodado el traje de sirvienta que el conservaba…

Ya después, ni se animaron a cocinar nada… no querían ensuciar el trabajo de Lucy.

-Natsu, Lucy es genial verdad- dijo Happy sonriendo y Natsu solo miro por la ventana mientras que sonreía.

-Si… ella es la mejor de todas… por eso mañana nos quedaremos n su casa todo el día, no quiero que ensuciemos la casa- dijo Natsu.

-¡Aye!- exclamo Happy sonriendo mientras que pensaba como debían de agradecerle a Lucy… no, como él debía de agradecerle a Lucy por hacer tan feliz a Natsu… de un modo que nadie jamás logro.

FIN

Je, un One Shot Friendship de Lucy y Natsu, je adoro el romance, aunque aquí solo maneje la amistad y un poquito de romance, espero les haya gustado, para los que no recuerden el Omake de la casa de Natsu, es de cuando Lucy planeando hacerle una broma a Natsu, lo sigue a su casa y al dia siguiente descubre que es un muladar y decide limpiarla al ver que Natsu conserva varias cosas que representan a ella.

Suerte


End file.
